Deadly Last Exam
by aokuro
Summary: Infantrum Plot X-over challenge ・・・ Ketika ujian tertulis ditiadakan dan digantikan dengan sebuah hal mengerikan. ・・・ Naruto/Battle Royale, bunuh-bunuhan
1. Prologue

Haduh, padahal fanfic lain belum kelar malah ngepost yang beginian '=_=

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan challenge **Plot Crossover** **© Heri the Weird** yang dilaksanakan di infantrum (Indonesia Fanfiction Author Forum).

Fic ini ngegantiin Battle Royale, karena nggak mungkin juga pake itu buat challenge. Dan, yeah... ini adalah crossover **Naruto x Battle Royale**, dengan menggunakan chara Naruto namun meminjam sebagian plot dari novel Battle Royale.

Yang ini rada mirip ama Battle Royale yang asli sih.. *ngelirik judul challenge dan peraturannya* Jadi Battle Royale yang fanfic itu _officially abandoned_. *shot* XDDD

Maaf ya buat yang udah nunggu lama, saya males ngelanjutin BR—hoekkarenasusahbangetngebunuhratusanorangsatupersatuhoek. Dan pertamanya saya nggak enak mau post fic ini, soalnya takut monoton. Tapi karena banyak yang mendukung-dan ada challenge demikian-, ya sudah lah~ hihihihi... Yang Battle Royale itu mau saya hapus tapi... gak enak hati ini. XD _Okay, let's end the_ bacot_ sesion and get it started!_

ooo

**Deadly Last Exam—**

**By Dani -Empat Porsi Ramen Basi-**

**Pinjem chara (pinjem doang O.o—) Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Pinjem plot and Inspired by Battle Royale, a great lovely novel by Takami Koushun**

ooo

**Chapitre 1: La Prologue**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar di dalam sebuah rumah yang bermodel khas jepang. Langkah kaki itu datang dari seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah teras rumahnya dengan tangan yang memegang roti. Dibawanya roti itu ke mulutnya dan lalu digigit. Pemuda itu pun melepaskan pegangannya pada roti yang kini ujungnya diapit oleh kedua bibirnya, kemudian dia mengambil sepatunya dan mulai memakainya.

"Teme," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto yang berdiri di dekatnya dengan dua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada sambil melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis. Sudah berapa lama pemuda berambut hitam itu mandi? Sudah berapa lama pemuda bermata onyx itu berdandan? Sudah berapa lama pemuda berkulit putih itu menyiapkan sarapan? Totalnya lebih dari satu jam! Tak ada satu pun orang yang mempersilkahkannya masuk, jadi dia hanya menunggu di ambang pintu dengan raut muka kesal. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama Ujian Akhir Nasional yang tentunya mengharuskan murid-muridnya sudah mempersiapkan diri dari awal, bukannya malah santai.

"Sasuke, jangan lupakan bento-mu." Seorang pria muda keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sekotak bekal sambil mendekati adiknya yang kini tengah memasang sepatu.

"Hn," hanya itu suara yang dikeluarkan Sasuke yang masih menggigit rotinya.

"Oh ya, aduh! Aku lupa kalau hari ini kau ujian," ucap pria bernama Itachi itu sambil menepuk dahinya. "Jadi kau tidak perlu membawa bekal, ya? Ah, sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah membuatkannya, apa boleh buat, nanti aku makan sendiri saja."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

"Hari ini hari pertama, ya?" tanya Itachi sambil meletakkan kotak bento itu di meja terdekat.

"Hn," jawabnya.

"Pelajarannya apa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab lagi.

"Matematika dan Kimia? Ooh…" Itachi hanya meng-oh sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya. Di poin ini, Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget. Hanya dengan Sasuke menjawab 'Hn' saja Itachi sudah dapat mengetahui apa yang ingin disampaikan Sasuke? Ah, padahal dia yang sudah berteman dengan Sasuke sejak masih menjadi bocah-bocah nista di taman kanak-kanak saja masih tidak mengerti dengan bahasa satu-kata-dua-huruf alias 'Hn' itu.

Oh ya, Itachi sudah mengenalnya sejak dia dilahirkan. Duh.

"Hn," tiba-tiba Sasuke menggumam lagi.

"Apa? Susah berbicara dengan roti di mulutmu, ya?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke pun menyudahi acara memasang tali sepatu yang memakan waktu bermenit-menit itu. Dia langsung mengambil roti dari mulutnya dan menggigitnya, mengunyahnya, menelannya.

"Geez… kau jorok, otouto, setelah memasang sepatu langsung memegang makanan?" omel Itachi.

"Aku berangkat, niisan," kata Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah tanpa menanggapi ocehan Itachi.

"Yo! Ganbatte kudasai!" teriak Itachi memberi semangat.

"Kami pergi dulu, Itachi-san," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit membungkuk pada Itachi. Itachi yang kini tengah melambai ke arah Sasuke pun langsung mengalihkan matanya ke arah Naruto.

"Lho? Sejak kapan kamu di situ, Naruto-kun?"

Twitch. Twitch.

Satu orang yang tak menyadari keberadaannya—

"Adios!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu mengikuti Sasuke tanpa peduli untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi barusan.

//

"Sasuke, aku kesal dengan kakakmu," kata Naruto yang kini berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke menuju ke sekolah mereka. Kakinya menendangi bebatuan kecil yang dia temukan di jalan. Sementara Sasuke berjalan dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

"Memang kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

Naruto menendang batu di depannya dengan keras hingga melayang di udara saking kesalnya dia saat mengingat perangai Itachi yang menyebalkan.

"Masa dia—MMMPPHH!!!" Naruto tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya saat seseorang membekapnya menggunakan sapu tangan dari belakang. Dia mencoba untuk meronta dan melepaskan dirinya dari orang yang membekapnya itu, tapi percuma, dia tidak kuat. Semakin lama, rasa tubuhnya semakin lemas untuk bergerak.

Sasuke pun langsung menoleh dan memanggilnya. "Naruto a—mmh." Dan sama seperti Naruto, dia tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya sebelum seseorang lain membekapnya. Naruto terlihat sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dia dapat melihat orang-orang yang membekap mereka, dua orang tentara. Dan tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun mengenai mengapa dua tentara itu melakukan hal ini pada mereka. Dia sempat meronta, tapi bau yang diciumnya dari sapu tangan itu membuatnya melemah. Beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya gelap, dan Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

//

BAM!!

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan dikerjap-kerjapkannya, kemudian dia pun melihat sekeliling. Matanya terhenti pada sosok Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di dekat jendela sambil memandang keluar jendela, melihat langit sudah gelap, tepat di sebelah bangkunya. Kemudian Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan melihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang menampakkan berbagai macam ekspresi, dan kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat cemas. Lalu dia melihat interior kelasnya. Ini jelas bukan ruangan kelas sekolahnya. Dan dia lupa apa yang terjadi sebelum dia sampai di sini.

"Sa—"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh suara debaman pintu yang lumayan keras. Dia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas, dimana seorang pria berambut putih dan bermasker masuk sambil membawa setumpuk kertas. Oh ya! Naruto ingat kalau hari ini adalah ujian akhir! Tapi… kenapa langit di luar sangat gelap? Apa memang jadwal ujiannya diadakan pada malam hari?

Beberapa saat dia mengernyit heran sekaligus terkejut saat melihat beberapa tentara masuk mengikuti orang yang kelihatannya adalah seorang guru itu.

"_Good evening, class,_" sapa guru itu.

Siiiiing—

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak ada satupun dari 28 murid yang menjawab. Hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, melongo, tidak percaya, dan sejenisnya.

"Selamat malam," sapanya lagi.

"Malaam~" Dan ternyata intinya: mereka tidak mahir bahasa Inggris. Itu saja. Pria tersebut tersenyum getir dari balik maskernya.

"Kelas XII-2. Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, meskipun bermasker pun dapat dipastikan bahwa pria itu tersenyum. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Aku adalah pengawas ujian akhir kalian tahun ini. Salam kenal."

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Kita berada di sebuah sekolah di suatu pulau terpencil yang tidak jauh dari Konoha. Dan perjalanan kita ke sini adalah selama kurang lebih setengah hari," ucapnya.

Gruduk! Gruduk! Brak!

Semua anak langsung berjingkat dan duduk dalam posisi tegap. Terkejut. Setengah hari? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana jika orang tua mereka mengkhawatirkan mereka? Mereka hanya izin untuk mengikuti ujian, tapi tidak selama lebih dari 12 jam!

"Pak," Temari yang duduk di kursi kedua dari depan mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya?" Kakashi menatapnya.

"Setengah hari? Bagaimana dengan orang tua kami yang tidak tahu?" tanya Temari.

Kakashi langsung tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tenang saja, mereka sudah diberi tahu."

Beberapa anak menghela napas lega. Beruntung jika orang tua mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan.

"Kami mengirim surat pernyataan untuk wali kalian untuk tidak akan kecewa saat kalian tidak bisa pulang," lanjutnya. Semua anak memandangnya heran. Tidak ada yang sempat bertanya sebelum dia melanjutkan.

"Ujian tahun ini, berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Mari kita awali dengan negara kita, negara Hi. Di negara Hi terdapat 8 daerah dimana di masing-masing daerah terdapat beberapa sekolah menengah atas yang jika ditotal jumlahnya ada 153. Kalian semua pasti tahu bahwa pemerintah negara Hi membuat peraturan 15 kelas untuk siswa kelas 12 di setiap sekolah. Dan itu berarti total kelas 12 di negara Hi adalah 2295 kelas…" ucapan Kakashi terhenti saat Shikamaru mengacungkan tangannya. Seisi kelas pun terdiam dan memandang ke arah Shikamaru.

"Sensei, bisakah langsung pada intinya?" tanyanya dengan malas.

"Aku sedang menuju ke inti, Nara-kun," jawabnya.

Shikamaru pun langsung melengos sambil mengucapkan 'Mendokusei…' dan Kakashi memulai penjelasannya kembali.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, ada 2295 kelas di negara Hi. Dan itu berarti, hanya akan ada 2295, atau bahkan kurang dari itu, murid yang lulus dari seluruh SMA yang ada, dan semuanya akan melanjutkan ke Universitas dengan biaya yang diberikan oleh pemerintah. Semua ini sehubungan dengan penurunan populasi dan tentu saja ini percobaan pertama," sambungnya.

Semua murid berjingkat.

"Ke-kenapa begitu? Itu berarti yang lulus hanya satu? _Shit…_ aku tidak belajar, mana ada yang memberiku contekan jika hanya satu yang boleh keluar," ucap Kiba panik.

"Tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu menyelesaikan ujian yang merepotkan itu untuk bisa lulus. Mulai tahun ini, pemerintah negara Hi membuat peraturan baru untuk kelulusan, yaitu lulus ujian dengan satu cara…" Kakashi memutuskan kata-katanya untuk mendramatisir.

Semua anak memandangnya dengan serius, tatapan tajam, jantung berdegup kencang, alis bertautan, dan keringat dingin yang turun dari ujung kepala mereka.

"…lomba balap karung," lanjut Kakashi.

GUBRAK!!!

// **To be continued** //

Yosh! Chapter pertamanya jadi!!

Aslinya di chapter ini mau lebih dari 3 ribu kata, tapi kok enak banget ya cliff-nya. XD Rada saya selipin humor, entah garing atau kagak dah. Saya bingung nih, tadi judulnya 'Kill or Be Killed' jadi Deadly Last Exam. Atau Battle Royale aja yang diganti, ya?

Hehehehehe~ '=.= Rate ini masih T, tapi nanti makin lama makin ke rate M. Tapi gimanapun juga, rate M tetaplah rate M *Sweatdrop*. Ini belum sampai ke bagian yang lebih serius sih, ini masih gaje-gajenya. Maklum lah authornya juga gaje. Lol. O.o *tertawa psikopatik*

Promosi~ join infantrum please~ yang pasti menyenangkan dan banyak author senior yang bisa diajak bermain (?) di sana. Hohohoho~

Masukkan **infantrum(dot)co(dot)nr** *ganti ((dot)) dengan titik (.)* di address browser Anda, lalu tekan enter. Maka Anda akan terhubung dengan coretlayananmailboxcoret forum author Ffn Indonesia.

Join and you will get a lot of tasty lollipops from our nice aunties there! (mengingat banyak tante2 -yang ngakunya- sindikat penjual anak dan suka mengiming2i dengan lolipop)

**-Join or you will die...-**

Review, plis?


	2. Kill or Be Killed

Yosh! Saya kembali di hapadan Anda~

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan challenge **Plot Crossover** **© Heri the Weird** yang dilaksanakan di infantrum (Indonesia Fanfiction Author Forum).

Makasih banyak buat yang review.. XD kayaknya lebih banyak yang nunggu Battle Royale, ya? O.O Tapi berhubung yang itu males nerusin *ditodong meriam* jadi ngelanjutin yang ini aja dah.

Maaf lama update-nya karena nggak mood, meskipun ini bikinnya udah lama banget. ;=_=

ooo

**Deadly Last Exam—**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Battle Royale © Takami Koushun**

ooo

**Chapitre 2: Kill or Be Killed**

Mereka semua berbisik-bisik dan berdiskusi.

"Siapa yang larinya paling cepat di kelas ini?"

"Kiba! Dia tiap pagi lari sama anjingnya."

"Naruto, aku yakin dia! Kakinya itu kuat sekali!"

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia pernah memenangkan lomba lari maraton."

"Kau melupakan Shikamaru? Dia itu ketua tim basket yang jago olah raga, apalagi lari!"

Dan Akimichi Chouji sudah menangis duluan karena dia yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang larinya paling lambat.

"Bodoh!" ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba. Semua anak yang kini sedang berdiskusi pun langsung kembali memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Melihat sorot mata Kakashi yang tajam pun membuat sebagian dari mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Fuh... tak ayal pemerintah menghapus sistim ujian tertulis," ucap Kakashi sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. "Kalian terlalu bodoh dalam masalah logika."

"..."

Seisi kelas terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Bukan balap karung, tidak ada balap karung," ujarnya.

Semua anak masih terdiam menatapnya dan menunggunya untuk melontarkan kata-kata.

"Satu-satunya cara untuk lulus adalah..." Kakashi mulai mendramatisir kata-katanya lagi. Kali ini dia berniat untuk mengucapkannya secara serius. Tapi entah kenapa bagi sebagian anak dirinya terlihat konyol.

Beberapa anak mulai menebak-nebak apa ujian tahun ini. Chouji bersyukur bahwa ujiannya bukanlah balap karung dan berdoa agar ujiannya adalah lomba makan tercepat—tapi dia masih yakin bahwa dia tidak akan menang dengan mudah, mengingat Naruto memakan ramen dengan kecepatan 10 kilometer per sekon. Beberapa dari mereka serius mendengarkan. Dan beberapa lagi bersorak dalam hati ketika mengetahui ujian tertulis dihapuskan. Namun tebakan, rasa syukur, doa, dan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan terasa terhenti selamanya ketika Kakashi mengucapkan,

"...kalian membunuh satu sama lain hingga hanya satu orang yang tersisa di antara kalian," lanjutnya.

Siiiiiiiing—

Brak!!

Murid-murid mulai berjingkat lagi. Membelalakkan mata. Bulir-bulir keringat turun membasahi dahi mereka. Berbagai macam pikiran mampir di kepala masing-masing anak.

Siapa orang ini? Apa benar dia pengawas ujian? Apa dia bercanda lagi? Lelucon konyol macam apa ini? Jangan-jangan dia orang sakit jiwa yang menculik mereka dengan beberapa temannya yang merupakan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang mengenakan seragam tentara?

"Tunggu, apa maksud semua ini? Siapa kau? Peraturan ujian macam apa itu?" tanya Hyuuga Neji yang mulai terusik dan jengkel dengan segala bualan yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi. Kalau memang orang ini adalah orang gila yang kabur dari penjara, dia ingin haknya untuk mengikuti ujian untuk segera dilaksanakan.

"Iya, cepat bagikan saja kertas yang kau bawa itu! Jangan bercanda!" ucap Suigetsu.

"Hmm?" Kakashi mengernyit melihatnya, kemudian dia menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang diletakkannya di atas meja tersebut. "Ini bukan soal ujian, melainkan kertas kosong, aku membawa ini juga bukan untuk dibagikan. Hanya ingin membawa saja. Haha. Memang tidak jelas, tapi—"

"Cepat jelaskan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kakashi," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto yang duduk di bangku sampingnya pun memandangnya heran, begitu juga beberapa anak perempuan yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'oh-wow-so-cool-and-too-cool' dan sedari tadi sama sekali tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara untuk berbicara pada guru yang ada di depan kelas itu.

"Oh, terima kasih atas pengingatnya, Uchiha-kun. Baiklah. Ini benar-benar peraturan pemerintah. Semua anak kelas 12 dari masing-masing sekolah dipisah di tempat-tempat yang berbeda di negara yang besar ini, dan banyak pula yang ada di luar negara Hi. Di leher kalian terpasang kalung yang menempel selama yang ditentukan, kalung itu akan menyampaikan status kalian, tentu saja maksudnya status hidup atau mati. Jika kalian memaksa untuk melepasnya, maka kalung itu akan meledak dengan ledakan yang lumayan besar, dan jika kalian memasuki daerah terlarang, maka kalung itu juga akan meledak. Kemudian, ujian ini akan dilaksanakan selama 24 jam, jika selama itu belum tersisa satu orang, maka semuanya akan meledak dan tentu saja kalian semua akan mati," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Semua murid memegangi kalung yang terpasang di leher mereka dan menatap dengan tatapan horror satu sama lain. Sebelumnya tidak ada satupun yang merasakan keberadaan kalung itu di tubuh mereka. Sebagian anak perempuan seperti Hinata dan Matsuri mulai menangis. Ah, benarkah ini? Mimpikah? Pasti orang ini hanya bercanda!

"Kalian akan keluar dari kelas satu per satu dalam tenggang waktu satu menit, dan setelah kalian berada di luar kelas, kalian boleh pergi kemanapun kalian mau. Lokasi sekolah ini sangat luas, banyak lorong, dan dikelilingi oleh hutan, dan ada juga perkampungan, tapi semua penduduk sudah kami evakuasi. Dan jangan mencoba untuk keluar dari pulau, kami telah menyiapkan perangkap dan pasukan di setiap sisi. Jadi berhati-hatilah," ujar Kakashi.

"Ini serius?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-kun," Kakashi tersenyum ke arahnya. "Oh ya, tas kalian ada di dalam laci meja masing-masing, duh... ternyata banyak dari kalian yang curang juga, aku menemukan beberapa kertas contekan," ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk pelan dahinya sendiri. Beberapa anak pun hanya meringis atau tersenyum getir. "Kami telah memasukkan beberapa barang penting untuk kalian ke dalam tas masing-masing, jadi jangan khawatir. Di dalam laci itu juga ada satu kunci yang diletakkan secara acak untuk membuka loker di ujung lorong menuju pintu keluar. Setelah kalian keluar dari dalam kelas ini, kalian akan langsung membuka loker kalian masing-masing dan mengambil senjata kalian, lalu keluarlah dari gedung sekolah ini."

"Tsk. _What the fuck_?" desis Kankurou.

"Diamlah," ucap Temari.

"Hiks... Neji-niisan. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata pada Neji yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-sama, aku akan melindungimu," kata Neji.

Sakura yang duduk di depan Hinata pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahunya pelan untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Kakashi mengambil sebuah kertas yang disodorkan oleh salah satu prajurit di sana. Sebuah daftar presensi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan menatap para murid.

"Oh ya, setiap 6 jam sekali, kami akan memberikan pengumuman melalui speaker yang terpasang di berbagai tempat untuk menyampaikan daerah terlarang dan juga... berita duka."

Kemudian dia mulai membacakan kertas yang ada di tangannya, "Oke, dimulai dari No. 1 Aburame Shino-kun..."

//

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu. Suasananya lumayan gelap, remang-remang, sedikit membantunya mencari jalan menuju pintu keluar yang entah ini perasaannya atau memang jauh dari kelas tadi. Di tangannya ada sebuah kunci loker nomor 20, jari telunjuknya dimasukkan ke lubang _key chain_ dan memutar-mutarnya, membuat suara gemerincing tabrakan antara kunci dan gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari besi tersebut.

Dia memandang sekeliling, melihat bangunan sekolah yang sepertinya tidak terurus itu, bahkan dia hampir tidak percaya bahwa tempat macam ini adalah sebuah gedung sekolah. Di temboknya yang kusam terlihat banyak coretan. Pintu-pintu ruang kelas yang ada di sana tertutup, ditambah dengan kayu yang menghalanginya. Tidak ada jendela atau ventilasi yang dapat membuatnya melihat ke dalam ruangan kelas. Tapi dia tidak seberapa berminat ataupun peduli dengan isi kelas itu. Kemudian dia melihat lantainya, lantainya hanyalah semen yang diratakan. Bukan kayu ataupun lantai marmer seperti yang dia lihat di Konoha selama ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia sampai di depan satu-satunya jajaran loker yang ada di sekolah itu... sepertinya. Tangannya mulai membuka loker nomor 20 setelah memasukkan kuncinya melalui lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Kemudian dia terdiam sesaat, dan kini dia mulai meraih benda yang ada di dalam lokernya, sebilah katana. Dia melepas sedikit sarung katana itu untuk melihat apakah itu asli atau jangan-jangan hanya mainan plastik, tapi saat diangkat terasa berat, jadi mungkin ini memang asli.

Katana itu terlihat sangat tajam dan mengkilat, memantulkan cahaya lampu neon remang-remang yang ada di atas kepalanya. Panjangnya sekitar 70 cm, dan gagangnya sekitar 15 cm. Lumayan panjang baginya, lebih dari jarak ujung tangan ke ujung kakinya.

Setelah dia mengambil senjatanya, dia pun berjalan keluar.

//

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah yang agak cepat melalui koridor. Bukan gosip lagi bagi orang-orang bahwa dia adalah seorang penakut. Gedung sekolah itu kumuh dan mengerikan. Banyak retakan dan sarang laba-laba. Bahkan ada lampu yang meredup dan menyala. Dia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan lama-lama berlari menuju ke arah pintu keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, dia mendapati pintu keluar dan loker-loker di sampingnya, dia pun menghempuskan napas lega. Dihampirinya loker-loker itu dan mencari loker nomor 21.

"Aha!" Begitu menemukan lokernya, Naruto langsung mengambil kunci loker yang ditaruhnya di dalam saku celana. Dia pun mengarahkan ujung kunci ke dalam lubang kunci dan mulai memutarnya. Saat loker itu sudah tidak terkunci lagi, dia membukanya dan mendapati sebuah benda di dalamnya.

"Ka-kapak?" pikirnya sambil _sweatdrop_ dan meraihnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari ujung koridor. Naruto yang tidak mau ketahuan oleh murid terakhir—Ino—pun langsung membanting pintu lokernya dan berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kini berada di luar gedung sekolah aneh yang baru saja ditempatinya. Jika di dalam gedung itu mengerikan, maka di luarnya sangat mengerikan. Gelap, tidak ada cahaya barang sedikitpun, bulan tidak sedang penuh dan sialnya, awan menutupinya. Angin malam yang dingin menghembus perlahan dan membuat dedaunan bergesekan, memperseram keadaan.

Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri melihat suasana yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dia pun langsung memutuskan untuk berlari dan mencari... mencari... teman? Dia tidak tahu kalau teman-temannya bahkan akan masih menganggapnya teman di dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Ini adalah ujian.

Membunuh atau dibunuh.

Tapi dia berharap bahwa tidak ada yang melakukan hal itu dan menemukan jalan keluar. Kalau tidak ada jalan keluar berarti dia terpaksa menghabisi teman-temannya.

'_Right_, aku harus kemana?' pikirnya sambil berlari melompati akar-akar pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah dan menerobos semak-semak.

//

Bruk!

Sasuke melemparkan tasnya ke atas tanah dan duduk di bawah pohon sambil memijit-mijit dahinya. Dia sudah berjalan selama sekitar 10 menit dari gedung sekolahnya. Dan dia tidak menemukan satupun orang dalam perjalanannya ke dalam hutan itu.

Dia meraih tasnya dan membukanya. Ada dua botol minuman, makanan, lampu senter, kompas, dan sebuah peta, sisanya adalah barang-barangnya sendiri semacam _notebook_ dan peralatan tulis. Diambilnya satu botol minuman dan membukanya. Hampir saja dia menempelkan ujung botol ke bibirnya sebelum ada yang datang menginterupsi.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke samping kirinya dan mendapati seseorang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Doushita, Matsuri?" tanya Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Matsuri, seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Ne... apa ini... apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" Matsuri berjalan mendekatinya dengan langkah kaki patah-patah dan berkata dengan suara terisak-isak. Sebuah anak panah menancap menembus lehernya. **(1)**

"Hn?" Sasuke meletakkan kembali botolnya dan menghadap ke arah Matsuri.

Bruk...

Gadis itu langsung jatuh ke pangkuannya begitu sampai di depannya.

"Matsuri... Matsuri!" panggil Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan-goyangkan tubuh gadis itu, berniat untuk membangunkannya. Tapi percuma, gadis itu bergeming. Mungkin dia sudah mati. Dengan anak panah yang menembus leher begitu mana mungkin dapat bertahan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh Matsuri darinya, diambilnya tasnya dan dia pun berlari menjauh dari pohon yang ditempatinya itu.

**|#4 Matsuri: Eliminated—27 to go|**

//

Dua remaja laki-laki dan perempuan beriris mata lavender berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan sebelah Barat. Gadis yang ada di belakang si pemuda tengah menangis terisak-isak.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis, Hinata-sama, nanti jika ada yang mendengar dan menyerang kita bagaimana?" ucap si pemuda, Hyuuga Neji.

"Hiks... Neji-niisan... apa tidak berlebihan? Ma-Matsuri-chan..." kata gadis itu tanpa meneruskan kalimatnya yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika dia mengingat hal yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu, saat Matsuri berlari menghampiri mereka dan sepupunya yang bernama Neji itu melancarkan anak panah yang tepat mengenai lehernya, setelah itu mereka lari meninggalkannya. Hinata sangat takut, padahal Matsuri adalah salah satu teman akrabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan melindungimu, aku yang akan membunuhkan mereka untukmu, dan setelah itu kau bisa lulus dan masuk ke Universitas yang kau impikan..." ucap Neji. Kalimatnya seakan dihentikan secara paksa, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Niisan, jangan bilang setelah kau membunuh mereka, kau akan bunuh diri?" tanya Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya menggunakan lengan gakuran-nya.

Neji terdiam saja. Tidak mengelak ataupun mengiyakan. Tapi memang benar yang dikatakan oleh Hinata barusan, itulah rencananya sejak awal.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba langkah Neji terhenti dan membuat Hinata ikut berhenti di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Itu, aku melihat sebuah rumah," ujar Neji sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang ada di dekat jalan setapak yang kini sedang mereka lewati. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam sana saja dan beristirahat, ini sudah mulai larut," katanya. Hinata pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada orang lain yang melihat, Neji pun menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan mengecek situasi di dalamnya. Beruntung tidak dikunci dan tidak ada orang sama sekali karena penduduk telah dipindahakan ke pulau lain, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi tadi.

//

Naruto terus berlari semakin dalam ke hutan melalui jalan setapak, dan sesekali menembus semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia jadi merasa sedikit terbebani dengan kapak yang ada di tangannya. Dan akhirnya dia pun berhenti saat kaki kanannya tersangkut di semak-semak dan dia pun terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap. Tas dan kapaknya langsung terlempar tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Ugh... uh..." Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya dan menarik-narik kakinya yang tersangkut.

Krasak! Krasak! Bruk!

"Jah, sepatuku!" pekik Naruto setelah berhasil membebaskan kakinya dari semak belukar tersebut dan mendapati kakinya yang berkaos kaki tapi tanpa sepatu.

"Geez..." Naruto pun mengambil tasnya dan menggenggamnya, kemudian berjongkok untuk mencari sepatunya di sekeliling tempat itu.

"Argh... mana?!" ucapnya setengah berteriak frustrasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian dia bangkit dan berlutut menghadap ke arah semak belukar tempatnya tersangkut tadi dan mengintip ke sisi lain semak itu.

"Boo!" Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah wajah yang disoroti lampu senter dari bawah dagunya, tepat di hapadan Naruto, mengagetkannya.

"UWAAAHHH!!!" Bruk! Naruto menjerit dan langsung terjatuh ke belakang. Ingin rasanya dia bangkit dan berlari, tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya urung melakukan hal yang sudah terproses dalam otaknya itu.

"Ahahahahaha, Dobe," ucap orang itu, orang yang mengagetkannya itu, sambil menyorotkan lampu senter ke arahnya dan berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa, meskipun tawanya tidak keras, tapi sudah cukup membuat perutnya kram.

"E-eh!? Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk orang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem sambil meletakkan kepalan tangannya di dekat bibirnya.

"Ukh..." Naruto kembali mencari sepatunya di sekitar semak-semak itu.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukkan sesuatu. Naruto pun menoleh dan melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke, sepatunya.

"Teme _bastard_!" pekik Naruto sambil berdiri dan menyambar sepatunya, dan kemudian memasangnya.

"Sepertinya semua anak ada di hutan, ya?" tanya Sasuke, lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, sambil melihat sekeliling hutan yang lumayan gelap itu.

"Ya, di gedung sekolah masih ada beberapa prajurit, jadi tidak ada yang mau di sana," kata Naruto sambil mengikatkan tali sepatunya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan anak lain?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini melihat Naruto yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Belum, kau?" Naruto bertanya balik sambil berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Sudah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dengan siapa?" Naruto beralih mengambil kapaknya yang ternyata menancap di tanah yang ada di dekat sebuah pohon, untung saja bukan menancap di kepalanya.

"Matsuri," jawabnya.

"Kau tidak mengajaknya bersamamu? Dia tidak kau bunuh, kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak mengajaknya, dan aku tidak membunuhnya, karena dia sudah terbunuh," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menolehkan kepala padanya. "Seriuuuss???" tanyanya dengan mata membelalak tak percaya sambil mendekati Sasuke yang masih berdiri di posisinya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dia menghampiriku dengan panah menancap di leher, kemudian dia ambruk begitu saja."

"Dibunuh siapa?" Naruto menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tidak tahu," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Shit..._ jadi sudah ada yang mulai?" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Kemudian matanya yang berwarna biru seperti _background_ Microsoft Word 2007 itu bertemu tatap dengan mata Sasuke yang berwana hitam bagaikan _background_ Winamp default **(2)**, dan tak sampai lima detik kemudian mereka menyeringai.

Tangan mereka mengepal dan bertabrakan satu sama lain secara pelan.

"Kita bunuh semua anak bersama-sama, siapa yang paling banyak membunuh, dia yang lulus, karena yang kalah harus dibunuh," kata Sasuke.

"Heh?!! Enak saja! Tidak boleh! Harus ada final battle! Dasar kau!" Naruto memukul lengan kiri Sasuke pelan dan kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya. "Lagipula sebelum dibunuh, aku akan membunuhmu."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke melihat kapak yang ada di tangan Naruto, kemudian ditatapnya pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Itu senjatamu, usuratonkachi?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandangi kapak tersebut.

"Ah," Naruto mengangkat senjatanya. "Iya, aku dapat kapak, kau?" dan tepat saat dia bertanya, matanya terpaku melihat sesuatu yang dikaitkan di pinggang Sasuke. "KATANA??"

"Ya," ucap Sasuke sambil memegang katananya.

"Tsk. Berat tidak?" tanya Naruto sambil mencoba untuk menyentuh pedang itu, tapi tangannya ditepis oleh Sasuke.

"Lumayan. Badanmu lebih berat, Dobe," katanya.

"Hah? Tentu saja, bodoh!" ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi, kau ikut?" Sasuke beranjak dan menyibakkan tasnya, sengaja mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Aaarrghh!! Hey, Teme! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejarnya.

//

Derap langkah kaki Sasuke dan Naruto menggema ke penjuru hutan. Mereka melakukan hal demikian secara sengaja, siapa tahu dengan begini bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hey, Sasuke, aku sebenarnya tidak enak hati kalau membunuh," kata Naruto. "Kalau bisa, aku berharap kita akan menemukan jalan keluar nantinya dan lulus bersama."

"Hn. Aku juga ingin demikian, Naruto, tapi sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan memicingkan matanya. "Tahu darimana kau, tidak ada jalan keluar?"

"Aku... tidak tahu, semuanya serasa tidak mungkin saja," jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti.

Grrrrrnngg!!!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru mesin. Naruto dan Sasuke pun membelalakkan mata mereka dan menghentikan langkah sejenak. Mereka mencari asal suara itu. Dan sepertinya suara itu berasal dari arah depan mereka, dan sangat dekat. Sasuke pun dengan cekatan membuka tasnya dan mengambil lampu senter dari dalamnya, kemudian dinyalakannya dan diarahkannya ke depan.

Beberapa meter di depan mereka, terlihat seseorang berambut putih pendek berdiri di dekat seseoran yang tergeletak di atas tanah, membelakangi mereka. Deru mesin yang terdengar ternyata berasal dari gergaji mesin yang dibawa oleh orang itu. Sepertinya dia sedang asyik memotong-motong korbannya.

Grrrrrngg...

Crot! Crot!

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya melihat pemandangan itu. Dia sangat mengenal siapa orang yang sedang menghujamkan gergaji mesin yang menyala ke kepala orang di bawahnya. Meskipun dilihat dari belakang, dia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Hozuki Suigetsu. Seorang pemuda yang pernah berada dalam satu gank dengannya saat berada di kelas 11 dulu.

"Ji-Jirobou..." ucap Naruto sambil melihat sosok mayat yang tergeletak dan bersimbah darah. Darah yang keluar dari potongan organnya yang berceceran di pinggir jalan setapak yang terlah terbanjiri oleh darah.

Menyadari lampu yang menyorotinya dan suara orang memanggil nama korbannya, Suigetsu pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang ekspresinya telah kembali ke ekspresi _deadpan_-nya, dan Sasuke yang membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Suigetsu langsung menghadap ke arah mereka sambil memegang erat senjatanya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Tukang mutilasi!" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan memegangi mulut dan perutnya. "Ugh... aku... mual."

"Uchiha... dan Uzumaki... bukan, Namikaze," ucap Suigetsu sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke, dia bagianmu!" bisik Naruto sambil menyikut pinggang Sasuke.

"Hhh... mendokusei," ucap Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas tanah dan mengeluarkan katananya.

"Kau mulai tertular Shikamaru gara-gara keseringan duduk di sampingnya," kata Naruto.

"Kira-kira gergaji mesin versus katana, yang mana yang akan menang?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang miris pada katananya yang besarnya tak sebanding dengan gergaji mesin milik Suigetsu.

"Hhh... mendokusei," ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas. "Kau kan Uchiha, dari klan elit yang katanya mempunyai otak jenius! Kalau kau punya otak ala klan Uchiha, meskipun senjatamu hanya sebilah katana dengan musuh bersenjata gergaji mesin, pasti kau bisa mengalahkannya," kata Naruto.

"Memang apa caranya?" Sasuke menatap Naruto, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pantas disebut pertanyaan karena dia tidak menggunakan nada bertanya sama sekali.

"Tidak tahu," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Tuan Namikaze," ucap Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pundaknya dengan kasar.

"Huh, ngambek," desis Naruto pelan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan rasa mualnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Lebih baik kau sembunyi saja," kata Sasuke sambil menendang kakinya pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kakinya yang ditendang oleh Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau orang ini bagianku, kan?" kata Sasuke lagi sambil menodongkan katananya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Ya sudah, aku mau pergi dulu. Dah!" Naruto langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berhadapan dengan Suigetsu yang kini mulai mendekati pemuda beriris mata hitam itu dengan gergaji mesin yang masih menyala.

"Kemana Namikaze? Ahh, tidak perlu dibahas, ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mengincarmu dari awal. Dan... fufufu... ternyata senjatamu hanya katana seperti itu? Geez... percuma aku menyerang Jirobou yang hanya mendapatkan pisau lipat, karena aku pikir kau dapat benda yang lebih membahayakan dan aku harus mencari senjata lain," ujar Suigetsu.

"Diam kau!" kata Sasuke dingin sambil memegangi katananya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu, Uchiha!" teriak Suigetsu sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke.

'Gosh, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkan gergaji mesin itu dengan katanaku,' pikir Sasuke sambil menelan ludahnya. Keringat turun melewati dahinya dan turun ke dagunya. Hawa yang dingin dari angin yang berhembus sama sekali tidak dapat mendinginkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak mungkin berlari begitu saja, dan salahkan itu semua pada nama Uchiha yang mengekori namanya.

"Lebih baik kau berlari sebelum kujadikan seribu potongan!!"

Ctak!

Langkah Suigetsu terhenti saat sesuatu melayang ke arahnya dan menghantam kepalanya. Pemuda berambut putih itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar untuk melihat benda apa yang baru saja menghantam kepalanya. Sepertinya yang barusan itu batu.

Tanpa peduli untuk mencari benda terkutuk macam apa yang dilemparkan ke arahnya, pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah benda itu berasal. Terlihat seseorang berdiri di balik semak-semak dengan ketapel di tangannya. Suigetsu memasang wajah kesal, marah, dan merasa terhina. Sasuke yang ada di depannya pun ikut melihat siapa yang melempari Suigetsu. Ditolehkannya kepalanya searah dengan Suigetsu. _Good_, Rock Lee!

"Kau!" teriak Suigetsu marah sambil mengarahkan gergaji mesinnya pada Rock Lee. Pemuda berambut hitam mengkilat bernama Rock Lee itu pun kembali menyiapkan ketapelnya dan diarahkannya pada Suigetsu. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Uchiha-san, tenang saja, aku akan menolongmu dari orang ini," kata Rock Lee sambil melancarkan batu di ketapelnya pada Suigetsu.

Ctak!

Kali ini batu yang dilemparkannya mengenai kaki Suigetsu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!!" teriak Suigetsu sambil mulai mengangkat kakinya untuk berjalan.

Namun belum sampai dia mengambil satu langkah, sebuah pedang menusuknya dari belakang, tepat di jantungnya. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan saat dia lengah dan berlari ke arahnya dengan langkah yang hampir tidak dapat terdengar karena bunyi gergaji mesin miliknya.

Suigetsu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang perlahan dan matanya yang berwarna ungu itu bertemu tatap dengan mata Sasuke. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum saat mereka saling memandang.

"Sasu..."

Crot!

Sasuke menarik pedangnya ke bawah dan melebarkan luka di perut Suigetsu sejauh yang dia bisa, meretakkan rusuk-rusuknya secara paksa hingga mengeluarkan bunyi.

Krak. Krak.

Dia mencabut pedangnya, dan saat ingin menancapkannya lagi, tubuh Suigetsu ambruk.

Bruk.

Setelah beberapa detik berdiri, pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya dan membungkuk untuk mengambil gergaji mesin milik Suigetsu yang masih menyala.

Grrrrrnnggg...

"Kau bilang menolongku, huh, Gejimayu?" ucap Sasuke, meniru Naruto memanggil Rock Lee dengan sebutan Gejimayu.

Rock Lee memandangnya beku. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertutup poni. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya memandangi pemuda itu menegakkan badannya kembali. Terlihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke melebarkan senyumnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Crash!!!

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mengayunkan gergaji mesin yang menyala itu ke leher Rock Lee dan membuat kepalanya terputus dan terlempar tak jauh. Darahnya berceceran di sekitar tempat itu, dan mengenai sebagian seragam Sasuke. Saat tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah, Sasuke mengangkat gergaji mesin itu untuk dihujamkan selama yang dia inginkan pada tubuh pemuda tersebut, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan mematikan mesinnya. Setelah mengambil beberapa barang dari tas milik Lee dan Suigetsu serta pisau lipat yang diambil oleh Suigetsu dari Jirobou, pemuda itu pun mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas tanah dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Fuu... _God helps handsomes_," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan sambil mengusap dahinya.

**|#9 Jirobou, #5 Hozuki Suigetsu, #16 Rock Lee: Eliminated—24 to go|**

// **To be continued** //

**(1) **Dialog langsung dari film Battle Royale, seingatku begitu.. '-.-

**(2)** Bosen pakai Onyx/Sapphire, ataupun kelam seperti langit malam/biru seperti langit cerah samudra yang indah blahbluhblah.

**Dani: **Wakakakakak... pada _out of character_ semua apalagi ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir itu. *nunjuk dengan keringet gede di kepala*

**Jirobou:** Perasaan sama aja kayak Battle Royale fanficmu itu.

**Dani:** Beda doong!! Endingnya beda! Hahaha... udah gue bilang ini mirip sama yang asli!!

**Suigetsu:** Jah, gue mati duluan.

**Matsuri:** Ane jadi Mayumi Tendo...

**Sugetsu:** Bersyukurlah karena gue, Jirobou, dan alis tebel itu kagak dapet peran yang pas sama karakter2 aslinya.

**Rock Lee:** HUWAAAHH!!! Kau hilangkan semangat masa mudaku sebegitu cepetnya, authooorr!! Hingga aku tak dapat berkomentar!!

**Jirobou:** Gue jadi korban mutilasi lagi. *ngelirik Suigetsu*

**Suigetsu:** _What the hell you looking-looking?_ *melototin Jirobou*

**Dani: **_Dear reader, wadya choose? Review or die?_ *nodongin gergaji mesin andalan*

**Suigetsu, Jirobou, Rock Lee, Matsuri:** *nginjek-nginjek author*


	3. On The Hill

Yeah! Akhirnya saya update juga kan meskipun lamaa banget. Awalnya udah saya ketik beberapa adegan, tapi langsung nggak mood. Tapi pas siang hari makan bakso, kepsikopatan saya kumat dah meskipun nggak sebanding dengan waktu ngerjain chapter lalu. Hehehe...

Seperti chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini masih diikutkan dalam ajang, kompetisi, adu bakat *lebay* yang dinamakan **plot crossover** challenge © **Heri the Weird**.

Semoga menghibur meskipun abal.

Awas! Chara death, OOC-ness. Dan jangan protes kalau chara favorit Anda sekalian jadi korban. Ahahaha... _Happy reading!_

ooo

**Deadly Last Exam—**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Battle Royale © Takami Koushun**

ooo

**Chapitre 3: On The Hill**

Shiho menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah gudang di dekat sebuah rumah tak terurus. Sejenak dia berdiri di depan pintu dan melihat sekililing. Rasanya tidak ada orang sama sekali. Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam gudang dan menutup pintunya.

Dia melemparkan tasnya ke bawah kolong meja usang yang ada di sana. Beberapa saat debu yang tak seberapa tebal berterbangan dan membuatnya terbatuk sesaat. Dia masuk ke dalam kolong meja itu dan membuka tasnya. Dikeluarkannya lampu senter dan juga sebuah buku jurnal. Dia memegangi lampu senter tersebut dan diarahkannya pada buku jurnalnya, dibukanya buku jurnal tersebut tepat di halaman dimana terdapat beberapa lembar foto. Shiho membenahkan letak kacamatanya dan mengambil lembaran-lembaran foto itu, foto yang menunjukkan wajah-wajah anak kelas XII-2, namun lebih spesifik pada 1 sosok, Nara Shikamaru.

"Nara-kun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandangi foto-foto yang didominasi oleh wajah malas Shikamaru.

Kriiett.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Shiho pun berjingkat dan langsung dengan cepat-cepat mematikan lampu senternya dan meraba ke dalam tasnya untuk mengambil senjatanya. Digenggamnya dengan erat senjata miliknya yang hanya merupakan sebuah _cutter_.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Terlihat cahaya lampu senter memutari seisi ruangan.

'Terlalu lemah, senjataku terlalu lemah... Siapa itu? Apakah anak laki-laki? Kumohon... jangan anak laki-laki,' pikirnya sambil berdoa.

Suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat dan kemudian, terlihat sepasang kaki di dekat meja, bukan celana panjang yang terlihat. Berarti ini adalah seorang gadis. Dan hal ini membuat Shiho menghela napas lega dan senjata di tangannya sempat melonggar. Tapi kemudian dia mulai berpikir lagi.

'Perempuan? Siapa? Aku harap Hinata atau Matsuri,' pikirnya lagi sambil kembali menggenggam erat _cutter_-nya.

"Halo? Ada orang di sini?" tanya orang itu. Shiho yang mendengarnya mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat suara itu, tapi dia lupa... atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu.

"Siapa? Keluarlah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," orang itu bersuara lagi. Shiho mulai mengeluarkan keringat dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tiba-tiba lampu senter terarah ke bawah meja tersebut. Gadis itu merapat ke tembok agar tidak tersorot oleh lampu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya orang itu lagi, kali ini berjongkok dan menyorot ke bawah meja untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Shiho-chan."

Refleks, Shiho menodongkan _cutter_-nya ke arah orang itu.

"Karin!" pekiknya.

Seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Karin itu pun terduduk lemah di depannya.

"Shiho-chan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu..." ucap Karin sambil mendekati Shiho. Shiho ingin sekali mundur, tapi tembok di belakangnya menghalanginya.

"Aku takut, Shiho-chan..." kata gadis itu dengan nada seperti ingin menangis. Shiho pun mengendurkan pegangan pada _cutter_-nya dan melihat wajah Karin yang tampak jelas di depannya. Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Shiho menjatuhkan senjatanya dan mendekati Karin perlahan. Masih sedikit takut, mengingat Karin bukanlah seorang gadis baik-baik, gadis berambut merah tersebut sering digunjingkan di sekolah. Tapi mungkin sebenarnya Karin tidak seburuk yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Bagaimanapun, Karin hanyalah seorang gadis yang rapuh, dan kini dia ketakutan.

"Karin, tenanglah," ucap Shiho sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah Karin. "Ada aku di sini, kita pasti bisa keluar bersama-sama!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Shiho-chan!" Karin langsung maju dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Benarkah? Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

Shiho mengangguk dan membelai rambut Karin perlahan. "Iya, aku berjanji, kita akan pergi bersama-sama."

"Terima kasih, Shiho-chan," ucap Karin.

Tiba-tiba Shiho merasakan sesuatu menggores dan menancap di lehernya, makin dalam dan terasa sakit. Karin yang memeluknya pun mengembangkan senyuman.

"Kejutan," ucapnya sambil memperdalam luka Shiho dengan sabit di tangannya. Sabit itu membelah kulit dan menancap di daging Shiho. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Shiho tanpa melepaskan sabit di tangannya.

"Ugh..." erang Shiho sambil membelalakkan matanya, dilihatnya Karin tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman iblis.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang lulus dari sekolah, dan melanjutkan hidupku tanpa kalian," kata Karin. "Mati kau!"

Crot!

"Engh!" pekik Shiho saat Karin menarik sabitnya secara paksa dan membuat kepalanya hampir terputus karena sabit itu ditarik searah dengan potongan yang dibuat oleh Karin pertama kali.

Bruk!

Tubuh Shiho ambruk ke lantai dimana darahnya menggenang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Karin berdiri dan mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum senang. Dia mengambil tas Shiho dan tasnya yang sempat dijatuhkannya di dekat meja, dan kemudian dia pun berjalan keluar dari gudang tersebut.

**|#22 Shiho: Eliminated—23 to go|**

//

Naruto berjalan dan berlari tak tentu arah. Dia tidak tahu jalan kembali ke tempat Sasuke, meskipun membawa peta dan kompas pun dia tetap buta arah. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk hanya berjalan saja dengan santai sambil bersiul dan memandangi langit malam itu.

'Haha, aku biarkan Sasuke saja yang membunuh semua anak, dan aku tinggal santai saja menunggu final battle,' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Beberapa menit dia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang tak kunjung berakhir tersebut sampai dia merasa kantuk menyerang dirinya.

"Hoahm... ngantuk juga," ucap Naruto sambil menguap, kemudian dia kembali berjalan sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah rumah. "Ah~ akhirnya ada rumah di sini. Ada orang tidak ya? Ya sudah, aku masuk saja," gumamnya sambil berlari ke arah rumah itu dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Beruntung sekali rumah itu tidak dikunci, kalau tidak pasti dia akan tidur di tengah alam bebas beralaskan tanah, beratap langit, dan berselimut udara.

"Permisi~!!" ucap Naruto keras-keras sambil melemparkan tasnya ke lantai. Dan saat dia hampir meletakkan kapaknya di dekat tasnya, dia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara kecil yang sepertinya pernah diketahuinya.

"Uuh..."

Naruto menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Di tangan kanannya masih menggenggam sebilah kapak dengan waspada. Kemudian suara itu terdengar lagi di telinganya. Dia pun mulai menyusuri ruangan, namun tidak ada orang. Sesaat dia berbalik, matanya bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata berwarna putih.

"HANTUUU!!!" teriak Naruto spontan sambil mengayunkan kapaknya.

Crash!!

"Hantu! Hantu! Hantu!" ucap Naruto berulang-ulang sambil memejamkan mata dan terus menghujamkan kapak pada sosok hantu tersebut.

Beberapa waktu kemudian keadaan di sekitarnya terasa sunyi dan dia pun mulai memberanikan untuk membuka matanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di badannya dan napasnya tersenggal-senggal karena berteriak-teriak dan mengayun-ayunkan kapak yang berat itu. Kini dia pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu.

"Heh?" Dia berjingkat kaget dan mundur satu langkah. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi melalui jendela di sampingnya yang setengah terbuka, menambah suasana horror di tengah suasana buruk.

"AAAAAHH!!! Aku jadi tukang mutilasi seperti Suigetsu!!" teriaknya histeris sambil menjatuhkan kapaknya dan memegangi kepalanya. Dia baru saja melihat sosok anak perempuan berpupil putih dan berambut indigo terbujur kaku di atas lantai dan bersimbah darah dengan beberapa organ kecil yang keluar, hasil dari menghujamkan kapak itu berkali-kali dengan mata terpejam, bahkan lantai kayu yang ada di dekat tubuh gadis itu pun rusak karena terkena serangannya yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa otak itu. Kepala gadis itu hampir putus karena ayunan kapak pertama.

Naruto pun berlutut di dekat mayat gadis itu, diperhatikannya wajah yang pernah diketahuinya itu.

"Hi-Hinata..." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh gadis itu. Dia menelan ludah, sebenarnya dia tidak ada niatan membunuh dan ingin menyimpan adegan berdarah saat bertemu dengan Sasuke di final battle nanti. Harapannya agar Sasuke bisa membunuh yang lain.

"Boo!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berbisik dari belakang telinganya, dia pun langsung berdiri sambil berteriak dan berbalik sambil menodongkan kapak yang dengan spontan di ambilnya dari atas lantai yang kini tergenangi oleh cairan berwarna merah.

"HUAAAA-Hmmphh!!!" teriakan Naruto terhenti ketika orang itu membekap mulutnya dan menahan satu tangannya yang menggenggam kapak, dia mundur selangkah dan orang yang membekapnya itu pun maju selangkah. Mata Naruto membelalak lebar, mengerti posisinya sekarang.

"Hehe, hiha hephehi heha hehahi ho," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena tangan orang itu membekapnya.

PLAK!

Orang itu pun melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Naruto dan menampar kepala Naruto cukup keras hingga membuat tangannya sendiri kesakitan.

"Kau bilang apa?? Aku pemerkosa?!!" teriaknya penuh amarah sambil mengusapkan tangannya yang memerah ke bajunya.

"Aduh..." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja ditampar. "Aku bilang, 'Teme, kita seperti sedang menari Walz'!" bentaknya pada orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke itu. "Lagi pula kenapa bisa sampai diartikan ke situ sih?"

"Terserah lah!" kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar. Kini pandangan pemuda berambut hitam itu tertuju pada tubuh yang terbujur di atas lantai tepat di sampingnya.

"Hn? Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Naruto balik dengan penuh kebingungan memandangi Sasuke.

"Itu," tunjuk Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai dimana terdapat tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

Naruto pun mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sasuke dan dia langsung menarik napas dalam dan membelalakkan matanya. "Ohh!! Tidak!!! Aku menjadi tukang mutilasi!!!" teriaknya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat gadis yang tergeletak lemah di atas lantai itu.

"Hn, Dobe?"

"Apa?"

"Kau belum memberitahuku siapa dia," kata Sasuke menatap mata Naruto, dan kini dia menunjuk Hinata.

"Itu Hinata!" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan mengaitkan alisnya. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang namanya Hinata di kelas kita," ucapnya.

"Bodoh! Orang seperti kau mana hafal semua murid di kelas. Dia itu sepupunya Neji, tahu!" kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

Sedikit membelalakkan matanya, Sasuke mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang yang melintas secara mendadak di otaknya. Dia pun menyeringai sambil menolehkan kepalanya secara perlahan untuk melihat Hinata.

Jujur, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu hingga pemuda stoik berambut hitam itu bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Naruto pun menendang kaki Sasuke perlahan.

"Kau sedang berpikir apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah, kalau sudah begini, sekalian saja," ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil kapak yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" ucap Naruto histeris. Sasuke pun menginjak kakinya.

"Diam, Dobe. Kau tidak ingin orang lain ke sini dan menggagalkan rencana kita, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Re-rencana apa?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja!" ucap Sasuke sambil mengayunkan kapak milik Naruto ke atas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan kalau kau tidak memberi tahu dengan jelas," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Kemudian Sasuke mengayunkan kapak itu mengenai sasarannya.

Crash!!

"Ahh!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata! Gawat kalau Neji tahu kita pasti akan dibunuhnya!" Naruto panik. Dia memegangi tangan Sasuke yang baru saja menggunakan kapak miliknya untuk memutuskan leher Hinata yang tadinya memang sudah hampir putus.

"Diam saja! Ergh! Gara-gara Neji dulu aku tidak jadi dicalonkan sebagai presiden kelas!" geram Sasuke sambil mencabut kembali kapak yang menancap di lantai kayu itu.

"Memangnya dulu siapa yang tidak masuk sekolah pada waktu debat karena malas bicara, hah?!" Naruto merebut kembali kapaknya dari tangan Sasuke dan sedikit mendorong Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto dan mengambil posisi untuk meraih helaian rambut Hinata dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia pun berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan peralatan serta persenjataannya. Naruto hanya berdiri kaku di tempat dengan keringat dingin mengucur. Adegan Sasuke yang membawa peralatan 'membunuh' dengan kepala manusia di tangan kirinya begitu mirip dengan pembunuh psikopat sesungguhnya. Dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke memang sudah menjadi pembunuh psikopat sejak mereka bertemu Suigetsu.

"Bantu aku, Dobe. Kau angkat badannya," kata Sasuke sambil berlalu keluar rumah tersebut melalui pintu belakang.

"Huh?" hanya satu kata yang tak pantas disebut sebagai kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto sementara apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke masih diproses di dalam otaknya. Kemudian dia pun memandang tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak tanpa kepala di atas lantai.

"S-Sasu!! Ah, kau curang!!!" teriak Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya kemudian dia meraih tangan Hinata yang mendingin. "Bagaimana aku membawanya? Sasuke!!"

"Cepat, Dobe!" sahut Sasuke dari luar rumah itu.

"Argh..." Dengan terpaksa Naruto menyeret tubuh Hinata keluar.

**|#6 Hyuuga Hinata: Eliminated—22 to go|**

//

Mendadak angin dingin berhembus di tengah kesunyian fajar. Memang Matahari belum tampak, tapi dari keadaan langit dan hawa di sekitar, Neji tahu bahwa sebentar lagi pagi akan menjelang.

Dia menghembuskan napas pasrah. Dengan terpaksa dia meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di dalam rumah yang menurutnya aman dan dia dapat pergi keluar untuk menghabisi murid lain dan menyisakan Hinata. Sungguh meskipun dia jarang berbicara Hinata dan hanya memperhatikan gadis itu sesekali, namun dia sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu.

Neji memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya dan mulai berjalan lagi. Dia tidak tahu mau pergi kemana, jadi dia hanya melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengetahui arah. Dan kini dia berjalan di dekat bukit kecil yang ada di tengah pulau dimana di sana terdapat sebuah tiang yang memiliki tiga _megaphone _yang tersambung dengan lokasi sekolah dimana Kakashi dan para prajurit berada. Dia masih terus melangkah tanpa mengetahui gerakan yang terlihat di atas bukit itu.

//

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan dari sebuah palu yang dipukulkan ke gagang pisau tajam terdengar di atas bukit. Si pemuda berambut hitam jabrik yang memukulkannya terlihat bercucuran keringat. Sejak tadi pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk tak jauh darinya tidak mau membantunya dan hanya terduduk bengong sambil melihat pemandangan alam dari atas bukit kecil tersebut. Terlihat sekelebat anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang di hutan ataupun padang rumput di sebelah Barat bukit.

Tok! Tok!

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu, menoleh ke arah temannya yang berambut hitam yang kini sedang sibuk sendiri itu sambil berpangku dagu.

"Teme, sudah belum?" tanyanya.

Terlihat pemuda bernama Sasuke yang dipanggil 'Teme' itu sedang menancapkan kepala gadis berambut indigo itu di tiang _megaphone_ menggunakan pisau yang ditemukannya di dapur rumah yang baru saja mereka singgahi, dan palu dari garasi rumah. Beberapa sentimeter di bawah kepala itu terdapat tubuh yang diikat menggunakan kabel agar tidak ambruk.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang masih serius memaku kepala itu ke tiang. Sebercak darah dari kepala gadis itu menodai wajah tampan tak bercacat miliknya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kegiatan menjijikkanmu itu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi jijik, mendadak rasa bersalahnya karena telah membunuh Hinata menghilang seketika.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Hah..." Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bebatuan kecil yang ada di bawah kakinya. "Tak ada gunanya aku berbicara dengan Uchiha," lirihnya.

Angin dingin subuh hari berhembus sepoi-sepoi di atas bukit itu. Diiringi dengan suara ketukan palu yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Hal ini pun membuat Naruto bosan. Kemudian pemuda bermata biru itu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Sasuke dan bertanya, "Untuk apa kau mengikat dan menancapkan kepala Hinata di tiang?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh... siapa tahu Neji lewat sini dan melihat," kata Sasuke dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Huh," kali ini Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah berlawanan.

"Fiuh..." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan menjatuhkan palu di tangannya. Dia mengelap keringat dan menghampiri tasnya. Naruto yang tidak mendengar suara palu yang diketukkan lagi pun menoleh dan memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang membedah isi tasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke sambil masih menggali tasnya lebih dalam.

Di tengah kegelapan pagi itu, kedua pemuda tersebut tidak menyadari adanya siluet hitam di balik bebatuan besar di atas bukit yang mereka singgahi sekarang. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa kegiatan mereka—sebenarnya hanya kegiatan Sasuke saja—di atas bukit menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melalui daerah itu. Beberapa di antara orang yang melihat mereka berdua dari bawah bukit berlari untuk menyembunyikan diri, dan salah satu diantaranya adalah orang yang kini bersembunyi di balik bebatuan itu sambil mengarahkan moncong machine gun yang ada di tangannya pada kedua pemuda yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Srak. Srak.

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya selama tak lebih dari dua detik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengobok-obok tasnya. Digenggamnya pisau lipat milik Jirobou yang didapatkannya dari Suigetsu dan membukanya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat pada gagangnya di dalam tas dan tangan kirinya kini menutup resleting dengan tangan kanan yang masih ada di dalam tas.

"Hey, Te-"

Dor!

Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat terdengar suara tembakan dan terlihat kepulan debu dari tanah dimana sebuah peluru menancap.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegangi pisau lipat dan mengangkat tasnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Naruto yang sedang terduduk bengong dan meraih lengan tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menariknya sambil melemparkan pisau lipat yang ada di tangannya ke arah asal suara tembakan di belakang bebatuan besar yang ada di belakang tempat Naruto duduk. Dia langsung menarik Naruto berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Naruto yang membelalakkan mata dengan keringat menetes dari dahinya pun segera berdiri dan mengikuti langkah temannya itu, diraihnya tas miliknya yang tergeletak di tanah dan mereka pun berlari turun dari bukit.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Teme! Masih menembaki kita!" kata Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak kena," gumam Sasuke sendiri. Dia menggerakkan bola matanya menelusuri bukit yang permukaannya berpasir itu dan membuat konklusi di dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Dobe, mau tahu cara turun dari bukit dengan cepat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang jadi penasaran sendiri. Bagaimana cara turun dari atas bukit itu dengan cepat? Dengan _skateboard_? Apa Sasuke sekarang membawa _skateboard_? Dan yang terpenting dari segala sesuatu yang kini sedang berputar-putar di pikirannya... sejak kapan Sasuke bisa bermain _skateboard_?

Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan mengaitkan alisnya menandakan bahwa dia heran sambil memandang Sasuke.

Hug.

Mendadak Sasuke memeluknya. Mata Naruto membelalak lebar ketika Sasuke mendekapnya secara tiba-tiba dengan erat. Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan diri mereka dan menggelinding turun dari bukit itu.

//

Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bukit begitu mendengar suara tembakan bertubi-tubi. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke atas bukit. Siapa tahu yang ada di sana bisa dihabisinya.

Setelah beberapa detik, dia pun sampai di atas bukit yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari lembahnya itu. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal dan keringat bercucuran deras. Dia menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas tanah, namun busur dan anak panah tetap setia dibawanya.

"Hosh... hosh..."

Didongakkannya kepalanya hingga mata berwarna putih miliknya bertemu dengan sosok yang terikat di tiang _megaphone_ dan kepala yang tertancap paku di tiang yang sama, beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Neji membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar melihat pemandangan ini. Dia pun berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arah tiang itu dan dia pun menjatuhkan busur panah di tangannya.

"H-HINATA-SAMA??!" teriaknya sambil menghampiri jasad sepupunya itu. Meskipun wajah gadis itu telah hancur dan terdapat bercak darah dimana-mana, namun pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu masih bisa mengenalinya.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa siluet hitam masih berada di sana, dia menyentuh tubuh yang sudah dingin itu. Ingin rasanya dia menangis, tapi air matanya tidak keluar. Dia pun tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya lagi dan tidak memperdulikan senjatanya.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi dari sana. Kini disertai dengan erangan kesakitan Neji. Beberapa peluru menembus perut dan lambung. Pemuda itu pun jatuh ke atas tanah dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Terlihat bagian punggungnya yang bergerak naik turun, menandakan bahwa dia masih hidup.

Akhirnya orang yang bersembunyi di balik bebatuan itu keluar dan menampakkan wujudnya. Neji yang mendengar suara langkah kaki pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat si penembak.

"Sa-"

Belum sampai dia berbicara, orang itu kembali mengarahkan machine gun-nya pada Neji.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Kepala milik mantan presiden kelas itu pun menjadi hancur berkeping-keping ketika peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan menembus tempurung kepalanya, peluru yang mengenai daerah sekitar matanya hampir membuat matanya keluar dari tempatnya.

Orang yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya itu menghampirinya dan menendang pemuda yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tanah itu. Benar saja, sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Orang itu pun mendekati tas Neji dan menggeledahnya, dia menemukan empat buah granat milik Hinata yang sengaja dibawa oleh Neji di sana. Diambilnya granat-granat itu dan dia pergi meninggalkan bukit.

**|#7 Hyuuga Neji: Eliminated—21 to go|**

//

"Hah... haah..."

Sekuat tenaga Chouji berlari menjauhi bukit begitu dia mendengar suara tembakan berkali-kali dari atas bukit. Dia mencoba berlari meskipun sedikit susah karena terhalang oleh berat badannya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia sangat ketakutan. Hal ini sama buruknya dengan balap karung, mengingat dia yang semestinya kesusahan menjauhi mara bahaya karena berat badan yang mengganggu.

Bruk!

Dia jatuh tengkurap setelah dia tersandung akar pepohonan yang mencuat dari dalam tanah. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan mengeluarkan senjatanya dari dalam sakunya.

Tap. Tap.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Dia langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Siapa di sana? SIAPA?! Pergi! Pergi!! Aku akan membu-" teriaknya dengan air mata bercucuran sambil mengarahkan senjatanya yang berupa garpu ke arah salah satu pohon dimana seseorang berdiri sambil mengacungkan pistol ke arah Chouji. Chouji pun terdiam dan membelalakkan matanya menatap orang tersebut.

"Oh ternyata..." ucap orang yang mengacungkan pistol itu.

// **To be continued** //

**Dani:** Jatah halamannya dikurangi 2 lembar. Dan perasaan kok kurang gore, ya? Ayo katakan padaku kalau ini gore!!! *maksa pembaca*

**Neji:** Maksa.

**Hinata:** Na-Naruto-kun... membunuhku. TToTT *nangis*

**Neji:** Tidak apa-apa Hinata-sama, Anda tidak usah mengurusi pemuda laknat itu mending kau bersama—

**Shiho:** Aku belum sempat mengucapkan kata terakhir pada Nara-kun!! *ngehentak-hentak kaki sambil mukulin tanah*

**Neji:** Gua gak peduli.

**Shiho:** Tanggung jawab!! *nyekek author*

**Dani:** Nuoh...

**Neji:** Lagi-lagi kita dapet peran nggak jelas...

**Shiho:** Tapi aku jadi Eto Megumi~ *bersenandung ceria*

**Hinata:** Chouji-kun jadi Seto Yutaka, sepertinya.

**Dani:** 'Si penembak' alias Kiriyama Kazuo belum ketebak. Tapi kalo orang yang terakhir ngomong ke Chouji itu... gampang ketebak sih kalau pernah nonton film-nya atau baca manga-nya. :P Ayo yang bisa nebak nanti dapet tepuk tangan dari yang mati di chapter depan! XDDD

**Neji:** *nabok*

**Dani:** Uargh!! Ya sudah lah, terima kasih buat yang udah baca (apalagi yang review TwT), maap kalo ada salah, soalnya males proofread. XP Gah, daripada ngabisin halaman buat gaje-gajean, mending review, ya~~~

**Neji, Hinata, Shiho: ***nampar author*


	4. Of Mineral Water from Your Nose

Saya udah lupa plotnya… sumpah. Tapi saya lagi napsu nerusin fanfic ini nih. Hehehe… karena males bikin yang baru di fandom saya sekarang, jadi saya lanjutin aja ini fic…

Sebenarnya fanfic ini untuk **plot crossover** challenge © **Heri the Weird**, tapi saya ragu ini masih termasuk atau enggak. Soalnya sudah saya hiatuskan selama satu tahun. *dor*

Semoga masih ada yang sudi baca dan mereview fic ini TwT

Warning: seperti sebelumnya, chara_**s**_ death, nggak seberapa gore, tapi tetep aja kontennya rate M. _Hints of lemon_ yang tidak terlihat (straight pairing namun gaje tentunya hahaha!), OOC, dan yang lain-lainnya.

ooo

**Deadly Last Exam—**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Battle Royale © Takami Koushun**

ooo

**Chapitre 3: Of Mineral Water from Your Nose**

"AAARGHH! Pelan-pelan, Teme!" teriak Naruto kencang di waktu menjelang pagi itu. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul kepala pemuda di hadapannya yang kini sedang mengikatkan sapu tangan pada kaki Naruto yang terluka saat mereka menggelinding dari atas bukit beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke.

"Ini salahmu! Tadi ada batu runcing menancap di kakiku," teriak Naruto.

"Bisakah kau diam? Suaramu itu…" Sasuke mengencangkan ikatan sapu tangan di kaki Naruto.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH! KAU!" jerit Naruto sambil menendang wajah Sasuke dengan dengkulnya.

"Brengsek! Diam! Aku sedang mengobatimu," bentak Sasuke yang tidak memedulikan wajahnya yang terkena dengkul Naruto sambil menarik kaki temannya yang terluka itu dan menjauhkan kepala Naruto darinya dengan menendang wajahnya.

"Uagh!"

"Tch. Sudah kubilang diam, Dobe! Kalau nanti ada ya-" ucapan Sasuke terputus karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan yang diarahkan pada mereka.

DOR!

Syukurnya hanya mengenai tanah yang jaraknya satu meter dari mereka. Haaah... penembaknya tidak jitu.

Sasuke pun langsung saja berdiri. Tangan kirinya meraih katana miliknya, dan tangan kiri meraih gergaji mesin. Seberat apapun gergaji mesin itu, dia bisa mengangkatnya dengan _sense of danger_ yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Dari kejauhan dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik mengarahkan senapan ke arahnya.

"HAHAHA! Sasuke! Kau! Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak pemuda itu, Kiba, sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Auuuugh..." Naruto merayap ke arah pohon terdekat dan bersembunyi di baliknya, dia sedang tidak mau berhadapan dengan Kiba di pagi hari begini. Biar Sasuke saja yang mengurusinya.

Sasuke langsung saja bersiap menghidupkan gergaji mesinnya. Namun, saat hal itu akan dilakukannya, tiba-tiba langkah Kiba terhenti sebelum dia memekik dan jatuh ambruk di atas tanah. Dan setelah tubuhnya terkapar, terlihat jelas sebuah pisau daging menancap dalam di punggungnya yang berdarah-darah.

Dari kejauhan, arah dimana Kiba datang, terlihat Haku berlari dan kemudian berhenti, melihat Kiba yang tersungkur di atas tanah, dan kemudian mulai berlari lagi dan menghampiri tubuh Kiba. Terlihat jelas tubuh Kiba bergetar, menandakan pemuda itu masih hidup. Namun, Haku mencabut pisau itu dari punggungnya dan mengangkatnya, kemudian menghujamkan benda itu ke kepala Kiba.

"Argh!" Kiba berteriak.

Haku mengayunkan pisau itu terus menerus hingga tubuh Kiba berhenti bergetar, dan kemudian dia berhenti.

Sasuke—dan juga Naruto yang kini mengintip dari balik pohon—hanya memandang Haku tanpa kata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Haku berdiri, menatap Sasuke. Tangan kanannya membawa pisau daging yang berlumuran darah itu. Dia pun menunduk untuk mengambil senapan Kiba yang jatuh.

Melihat itu, Sasuke mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk memencet tombol 'on' milik gergaji mesinnya. Namun niatnya terurungkan lagi.

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar sebelum Haku ambruk dengan darah muncrat dari kepalanya.

**|#8 Inuzuka Kiba, #3 Haku: Eliminated—19 to go|**

/

"Yo! Chouji…" ucap pemuda yang ditemui Chouji di tengah hutan.

Chouji menatap pemuda itu, air matanya masih mengalir dengan deras. Namun bukan air mata ketakutan yang dia keluarkan, melainkan air mata bahagia, karena telah menemukan sahabatnya.

"S-Shikamaru!" teriak Chouji sambil berdiri dan berlari ke arah Shikamaru yang tersenyum dan menurunkan pistolnya yang tadi diarahkan kepada Chouji. Chouji pun memegangi lengannya. "Shikamaru, akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Aku pikir aku sendirian! Aku sungguh takut!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat garpu di tangannya dan mengusap air matanya dengan lengan seragamnya.

"Sudah, tenanglah. Sekarang kita bersama, kita aman…" kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Chouji. Dia memang bisa berkata bahwa mereka sekarang aman meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka sedang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Ayo, kita berjalan saja," ucap Shikamaru sambil memberikan gestur pada Chouji untuk mengikutinya. Dan dia pun mulai berjalan dengan Chouji di belakangnya.

Baru saja dia lewat di daerah hutan yang dekat dengan bukit di pagi hari dan kemudian dia mendengar suara tembakan. Dia langsung saja berlari ke arah bukit—dimana suara tembakan itu berasal—untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan beruntung di tengah perjalanannya dia bertemu dengan Chouji. Dia sempat panik dan menodongkan pistolnya, tapi begitu menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah sahabatnya, dia pun tidak jadi menembakkan peluru yang ada di dalam pistol tersebut.

Dia bersyukur bisa menemukan Chouji. Pemuda gemuk itu terlihat sangat ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dalam perjalanan, Chouji menunjukkan senjatanya yang berupa garpu. Ck. Sungguh keji sekali yang memberikan pemuda sebesar itu senjata kecil yang tidak berguna. Dan Shikamaru bersyukur—sekali lagi—bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah pistol dan amunisinya.

"Untuk sementara, kita bersembunyi di sebuah rumah dulu," kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah!" ucap Chouji, mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

/

Karin keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di sebuah rumah yang berdiri di tengah perkampungan yang sepi tanpa penghuni. Begitu menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar—dimana dia berada setengah jam yang lalu—bau anyir darah yang mulai mengering masuk ke hidungnya. Tapi sepertinya Karin tidak peduli. Dia berjalan mendekati bajunya yang tercecer di pojok ruangan. Setelah mengeringkan badannya menggunakan handuk yang diambilnya dari lemari kamar itu, dia pun memakan seragam sekolahnya yang bersih dari noda meskipun kemarin dia kelayapan di tengah hutan.

Ketika dia melihat ke arah tempat tidur di tengah ruangan itu, dia melihat tubuh Sakon yang berlumuran darah dengan sayatan dimana-mana. Tubuhnya tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun, mengingatkan Karin akan adegan tadi malam. Ketika dia dan Sakon melepaskan hasrat mereka di atas ranjang, dan Karin sempat menabrakkan lampu hias yang ada di sebelah ranjang. Dan ketika Karin berhasil membuat pemuda itu teralihkan perhatiannya dengan rasa sakit, dia mengambil sabit dari dalam tasnya yang dijatuhkannya di bawah kasur dan menancapkan sabitnya ke leher Sakon, tetesan darah yang hangat mengenai tubuhnya, salah satu hal yang membuatnya menyempatkan diri untuk mandi pagi itu.

Tidak hanya itu... Karin melihat tubuh Ukon di bawah lantai, pemuda itu juga bersimbah darah seperti saudara kembarnya yang ada di atas kasur, namun pakaiannya masih lengkap.

_Flashback—_

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Karin? Kakak kelas yang cantik dan selalu berpenampilan seksi itu? Dia terkenal di sekolah, di antara teman laki-lakinya maupun adik kelasnya. Gadis itu yang malam ini berjalan sendirian di tengah sebuah desa yang sepi dan tidak ada satu lampu pun menerangi jalan. Dia berjalan ceria, namun juga sedikit waspada, siapa tahu tiba-tiba ada orang berbahaya yang datang.

Dengan sabit di tangannya, dia ingin mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Sudah cukup lama dia berjalan dari arah gudang menuju ke tempat ini, dan untungnya tidak ada seorangpun yang menghalangi jalannya saat itu. Kini saatnya menghampiri sebuah tempat untuk singgah sampai pagi.

"Hahaha!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari seberang jalan. Karin pun berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara. Dan, benar saja, terlihat Sakon di sana dengan seringai di wajahnya. Di sebelahnya ada Ukon, saudara kembarnya.

"Hm?" Karin pun menghadap ke arahnya dengan salah satu tangannya di pinggang.

"Maa... apa yang pelacur sekolah kita lakukan di tempat sepi malam-malam begini?" kata Sakon sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan moncong pistolnya ke arah Karin.

Mendadak Karin tertawa sinis, "Haha. Apa? Pelacur?" dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakon tanpa rasa takut. Dia tahu, pemuda itu tidak akan menembaknya kalau belum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu, kau mau kan?" kata Karin, berhenti tepat di depannya, wajahnya menantang.

Sakon pun menodongkan pistolnya tepat di depan dahi Karin.

"Sakon!" ucap Ukon sambil memegangi tangannya yang menodongkan pistol itu di depan Karin. Sakon menepis tangannya.

"Jujur ya, aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi aku tahu dia," Karin menunjuk Ukon, "Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu," kata Karin.

Pemuda di depannya itu menyeringai, "Kejam sekali, tidak tahu siapa aku padahal kita satu kelas, dan kita sama-sama memiliki guru pembimbing Orochimaru-sensei, sama seperti dia," katanya sambil menunjuk Ukon. Ukon melengos.

Karin menahan tawa dengan tangannya, kemudian menempelkan tangan itu ke wajah Sakon, "Dengar ya... Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi kalau kau mau denganku, boleh," ucapnya.

"Hahaha!" Sakon tertawa keras. Kemudian tangannya mencengkram tangan Karin. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu!" katanya sebelum menarik Karin dengan kasar dari tempat itu menuju ke sebuah rumah.

Ukon terdiam di tengah jalan. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berlari menuju ke arah saudara kembarnya yang menarik lengan Karin. Saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah, pintu kamar sudah terkunci, dan dia mendengar Karin berteriak. Dia pun langsung mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Hey! Sakon! Jangan macam-macam!" teriaknya. Dia mengetuk pintu itu terus menerus, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menghiraukannya. Dan ketika waktu sudah berjalan selama hampir setengah jam, dia tidak kuat mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam. Dia hanya bisa terdiam memandang pintu itu, pasrah mendengarkan.

"Arrgh!" terdengar suara teriakan Karin dari dalam tiba-tiba. Ukon pun berjingkat dan membelalakkan matanya memandang daun pintu di hadapannya. Dia terduduk di depan pintu itu, cemas terhadap saudara kembarnya, dan juga Karin.

"K-Kau!" setelah itu terdengar Sakon berteriak.

"Ugh!" Karin yang berteriak lagi kali ini.

Ukon pun kembali berdiri dan mengetuk pintu sekeras mungkin. "Sakon! Karin! Apa yang terjadi? Buka!" teriaknya sambil mencoba mendobrak pintu dan memutar kenop pintu, hasilnya nihil.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak terdengar lagi suara dari dalam kamar itu. Ukon terdiam, wajahnya panik, keringat dingin bercucuran. Dan kemudian pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Dari baliknya, muncul Karin, tubuhnya tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun, dan sebercak darah di perutnya dan tangannya.

"U-Ukon..." ucap Karin, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Dia pun mendekati Ukon dan memeluknya. Ukon merinding, wajahnya memanas. Dia tidak bergerak. Ingin dia melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu yang tidak terbuka penuh itu.

"T-tenang," Ukon berkata sambil menepuk pundak Karin.

"Dia... dia saudara kembarmu?" tanya Karin sambil menengadahkan wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata, menatap Ukon. Pemuda itu memandangnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. "Dia..." ucapannya terputus, Karin menunjuk ke dalam kamar.

Ukon pun langsung melepaskan Karin dan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti di tengah ruangan itu, matanya membelalak melihat tubuh Sakon terbujur kaku di atas kasur dengan sayatan di tubuhnya. "S-Sakon..." ucapnya, perasaannya meluap, entah perasaan yang bagaimana. Mungkin kesal. Dia pun membalikkan badannya, melihat Karin yang mengambil pistol milik Sakon yang ada di meja belajar di dekat pintu dan menodongkan pistol itu ke arahnya. "Maaf," ucap Karin sambil menarik pelatuk pistol di tangannya.

Dor!

"Ka-Argh!" Sakon pun mundur selangkah ketika sebuah peluru menancap di perutnya.

Dor!

Sebuah tembakan diluncurkan lagi, kini mengenai kepalanya. Dan dia pun jatuh di atas lantai, dengan darah mengucur dari perut dan tempurung kepalanya.

Dengan itu, Karin berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

—_Flashback ends_

Karin mengambil pistol milik Sakon dan amunisinya. Di dalam tas ukon tidak ada senjata apapun selain barang-barang tidak penting dan pisau—apa bedanya dengan sabitnya yang lebih tajam? Sungguh tidak berguna. Dan dia pun langsung keluar dari rumah itu, meninggalkan kedua mayat di dalam kamar.

"Sudah pagi," ucapnya sambil menutup pintu rumah itu dan melakukan perjalanan dengan ceria.

**|#21 Sakon, #26 Ukon: Eliminated—17 to go|**

/

"Hahahahaha..." Sasuke tertawa garing saat melihat Gaara muncul dari balik semak-semak dengan sebuah pistol. Pemuda berambut merah itu menodongkan pistolnya ke arahnya sambil membersihkan rambut dan seragamnya yang kotor, dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Haku yang tengkurap di atas tanah tepat di sebelah Kiba. Pemuda itu pun membungkuk untuk mengambil senapan yang ada di tangan Haku, dan kemudian kembali menegakkan badannya.

"GAARA!" Naruto pun langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, senang akan kedatangan temannya itu.

"Jadi kalian berkelompok?" tanya Gaara sambil menenteng senapan yang baru saja didapatkannya.

"Heh? Tidak. Mana mungkin aku berkelompok dengan usuratonkachi ini? Dia kan bersamaku hanya karena dia pengecut yang tidak berani membunuh orang dan mengikutiku karena aku lebih _manly_ dan berani membunuh daripada dia," ucap Sasuke dengan kalimat yang dibubuhi kenarsisan.

"Appaahh? Tidak ah! Aku lebih _manly_ dari kau, Sasuke!" kata Naruto tidak terima.

Kemudian Sasuke melanjutkan, "Bahkan dia berencana untuk diam saja dan memanfaatkanku untuk membunuh orang-orang dan nanti di akhir dia akan mencoba membunuhku," ujarnya.

"D-darimana kau tahu?" pekik Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau itu mudah ditebak," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan katana dan gergaji mesinnya di atas tanah.

"Sekitar setengah jam lalu, aku mendengar suara tembakan dari atas bukit, kalian mendengar?" tanya Gaara yang mulai mendekat.

Sasuke memandangnya sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya, mengingat-ingat. "Oh. Tembakan itu diarahkan padaku dan Naruto!" katanya sambil meletakkan satu tangannya ke dagu.

Gaara tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia hanya terdiam sambil memandang Sasuke. "Sudahlah," ucapnya sambil berjalan. "Kalian ikut aku atau tidak?" tanya Gaara.

"Tid-" ucapan Sasuke terputus oleh Naruto yang sudah menenteng tas dan kapaknya.

"Tentu saja kami ikut kau, Gaara! Hahaha! Ayo, Sasuke!" ucapnya sambil mengikuti Gaara dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"He-Hey!" teriak Sasuke ketika tangannya di tarik. Sebelum ditarik lebih jauh, dia pun meraih tas dan senjata-senjata miliknya dari atas tanah dan kemudian berjalan mengikuti Gaara dan Naruto.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke arah bukit.

"Lho? Gaara, ke bukit?" tanya Naruto yang kini berjalan di samping Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk. Di belakang mereka, Sasuke membuka sebungkus roti yang didapatkannya dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memakan roti itu.

"Hanya lewat saja," kata Gaara. "Kemungkinan besar orang yang membawa senjata api yang menembaki kalian itu sudah pergi."

"Iya sih, lagian kalau ada orang itu kan ada kita yang akan menghajarnya! Hahaha!" ujar Naruto senang.

"Hn," sahut Gaara.

Saat mereka hampir sampai di dekat bukit. Megaphone di atas bukit itu menyala. Dan mereka menghentikan perjalanan mereka.

"**Tes… Tes…"**

Suara dari megaphone itu menggema, sepertinya megaphone-nya tidak hanya terletak di bukit ini, mengingat pulau ini cukup luas.

"**Selamat pagi, anak-anak gila."**

Terdengar suara Hatake Kakashi, orang yang katanya pengawas ujian itu, menyapa murid-murid yang ada di sana. Naruto geram mendengar sapaan itu.

"Appaaa?" teriaknya sambil memelototi puncak bukit itu, dimana tiang megaphone itu berada—dan di bawahnya masih ada mayat Hinata diikat dan kepalanya tertancap di sana.

"**Pukul tujuh pagi, saatnya kita siaran. ****Di sini, saya akan menyampaikan secara langsung berita duka dan daerah yang tidak boleh kalian injak. ****Siapkan peta dan pulpen kalian untuk menandai!"**

Gaara pun langsung mengeluarkan peta dan bolpoin dari sakunya.

"Waaah... Gaara sudah siap-siap ya!" kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan peta milik Gaara, dia tidak mau bersusah payah mengeluarkan petanya, dia buta arah sekaligus buta map.

Sasuke pun menghabiskan sisa rotinya.

"**Oke, jadi kalian tidak boleh masuk ke daerah sekitar A1, D4, dan B2 yang berurut-urut merupakan sekolah, perkampungan, dan bukit. Akan diaktifkan setelah 5 menit pengumuman, kalian yang ada di sekitar daerah tersebut diharap meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum benda di leher kalian meledak."**

"Woah! O. Em. Jiii. Bukit! Bagaimana ini?" teriak Naruto histeris sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"Tenang saja, kita akan putar jalur," kata Gaara sambil menandai daerah yang disebutkan di petanya.

Sasuke telah menghabiskan rotinya, sekarang dia meraba-raba isi tasnya untuk mengambil botol minuman. Dibukanya tutup botol itu dan diteguknya air yang ada di dalamnya.

"**Untuk berita duka, kawan-kawan. Telah tiada dan kembali ke pelukan Tuhan masing-masing… sebagai berikut, mulai dari yang pergi dari dunia ini terlebih dahulu, Matsuri-"**

Gaara terdiam. Namun dapat terlihat tubuhnya berjengkit sedikit. Matsuri. Dia mengenal gadis itu dengan baik. Dan mereka memang lumayan dekat, tapi dia tidak begitu tahu status mereka apa. Teman bukan, sahabat juga bukan. Tapi hal ini lumayan menohok hati Gaara.

"**-Jirobou, Suigetsu, Rock Lee, Shiho, Hyuuga Hinata, Sakon, Ukon, Hyuuga Neji-"**

Crot!

Sasuke tersedak, dan air yang diminumnya muncrat dari hidungnya secara dramatis.

"**-Inuzuka Kiba, dan Haku. Wah... cukup banyak juga dalam waktu singkat. Semoga mereka beristirahat dengan tenang. Cukup sekian, terima kasih telah mendengarkan. Selamat menikmati perjalanan kalian. Jangan lupa kabur dari A1, D4, dan B2. Sampai jumpa~!"**

Sasuke terdiam...

Terdiam.

Dan kemudian dia tertawa. "Hahahahaha!"

Gaara dan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya secara spontan. Sampai-sampai Naruto pun memberikannya ekspresi 'kau gila ya?' pada Sasuke.

"Neji mati!" ucap Sasuke setelah berhenti tertawa, dengan ekspresi senang yang tampak jelas di wajahnya.

/ **To be continued** /

**Dani:** Yak! Tidak salah lagi bahwa judul chapter ini adalah dari hidung Sasuke(?)! Maaf kalau ada mistype, saya tidak sempat mem-_beta read_. *bows*

**Kiba:** _Shit_! Gue mati!

**Haku:** Mati gak mati pun gue gak berharga di fanfic ini.

**Ukon:** Ah… apa itu? Sasuke kok mampu ngegotong banyak barang berat?

**Dani: **Maaf, akhir-akhir ini saya kepikiran Kishi Kyousuke, Sebastian Michaelis, sama Heiwajima Shizuo. Saya terlalu terobsesi pada Ono Daisuke sebagai seiyuu mereka. *gelundungan*

**Ukon:** Jangan bawa-bawa obsesimu ke fandom lain.

**Sakon:** Eniwe, kenapa gue jadi kayak tukang perkosa gitu?

**Dani:** Aku gak tahu mau pakai siapa lagi o.o

**Ukon:** Untung aja aku biasa-biasa aja…

**Sakon:** Sama aja mati nista!

**Ukon:** Matimu lebih nista!

**Dani:** Di chapter-chapter akhir, kalau saya emang sempet ngelanjutin fic ini lagi, mungkin bakal saya kasih link tabel penyelesaian cerita ini. Saya sampai bikin bagannya loh dalam setahun. -.-;;

**Haku:** Gak penting.

**Kiba:** Ya sudah lah, review saja. Ini mumpung author-nya _mood_ bikin fic di fandom Naruto (hanya fanfic ini). Gak tau nih udah pada bosen ato gak. Mungkin pembacanya udah pada kabur.

**Dani:** Terima kasih ya yang sudah menge-fave dan alert cerita ini meskipun hiatus setahun, saya seneng banget masih ada yang baca dan mau nge-fave fanfic ini meskipun hiatus. Hahaha~

**Kiba: **Ya sudah, pergi kau!

**Kiba, Haku, Sakon, Ukon: ***ngegelundungin author dari atas bukit rame-rame*


End file.
